<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mil Vidas em Apenas Uma Vida by MiRz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038210">Mil Vidas em Apenas Uma Vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz'>MiRz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Plot Twists, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quem disse que se vive apenas uma vez? Para quem sabe contar uma boa história, vive duas vezes. Quem sabe ouvir uma boa história, também vive duas vezes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mil Vidas em Apenas Uma Vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Certa feita, eu me considerava como sendo uma garota esperta. Não genial, mas inteligente o bastante para compreender algumas coisas, porém minha inteligência de nada me serviu para impedir minha morte. E é aqui que eu começo a contá-la, pois a última coisa que eu me lembro de quando estava viva foi quando eu olhei pela primeira vez para a casa que meu pai herdou de um primo distante e um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna diante a paisagem, atiçando os pelos do meu corpo e me despertando o desejo de voltar a entrar no carro e convencer minha família a partir para longe daquele lugar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O ar em volta do terreno estava denso e eu tinha a sensação que não era apenas por causa da neblina fria e seca que habitava o local como se fosse um sinal de mau agouro. Havia algo de medonho no ar e não era só porque o casarão à minha frente lembrava uma casa de um filme de terror, com sua estrutura enegrecida e acabada. A arquitetura não era feia. Provavelmente havia sido uma mansão linda em seus dias de glória, porém o tempo lhe deu um aspecto horrendo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Você tem certeza que é esse o lugar, querido? — perguntou minha mãe com a voz indecisa e com uma careta no rosto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tenho certeza — respondeu meu pai. — Talvez meu primo já não morasse aqui há anos. Parece um lugar bem grande e desprotegido para um cara morar sozinho. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Que primo era esse, afinal? — perguntei sem conter a curiosidade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Há algumas semanas antes de eu morrer, um advogado velho e esquelético bateu na porta da nossa casa, informando que meu pai era herdeiro de um hectare de terra no interior do estado. Naturalmente, achamos que havia sido um engano, até o advogado informar o nome do falecido: Benedito Antônio Alcântara. Eu não sabia quem era, mas meu pai pareceu reconhecer o nome. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Bene era um primo de terceiro grau — meu pai me respondeu. — Você sabe, a minha família tem diferenças de idade grande. Meu pai e meu tio Chico tinham quinze anos de diferenças e eles eram os mais novos e como eu e meu irmão também tínhamos quase treze anos de diferença... Para você ter ideia, eu tinha primos que já haviam morrido quando eu nasci — papai explicou desnecessariamente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nós sabíamos desses fatos que ele explicou, mas nunca havíamos ouvido sobre esse tal de “Bene”. Até semanas atrás, eu acreditava que ninguém da família do papai estava vivo, vez que meu tio morreu alguns anos atrás de câncer no pâncreas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— E onde esse “Bene” entra na história? — voltei a questioná-lo, cortando suas divagações. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Honestamente, eu o vi apenas uma vez quando eu era moleque. Nem lembro como ele era direito. Minha mãe que costumava falar dele quando minha prima, a avó dele, ligava pra casa. A sua vó sempre disse que ele era meio esquisito, com uns gostos estranhos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— O gosto dele me parece bom já que ele morou aqui — minha irmã mais velha disse pela primeira vez, finalmente desviando a atenção do celular e olhando para a casa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fernanda era assim mesmo. Seus amigos e sua trupe eram a prioridade para ela. De início, Fê não ficou feliz em saber que teríamos que viajar para o interior e só parou de resmungar quando o papai disse quanto que era um hectare e quantos metros quadrados a casa herdada possuía. Era bem maior que a que morávamos atualmente e na cabeça de uma adolescente fútil, ela teria a chance de virar de verdade uma personagem de As Patricinhas de Bervely Hills. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Claro que precisa de umas reformas e uma dedetização para podermos ficar aqui — Fernanda continuou a falar fazendo careta para alguns insetos que se aproximaram.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A terra do terreno estava cheio de capim mal aparado e amarelado, típico de solo abandonado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— A Fê tem razão, querido. Não é seguro passarmos o final de semana aqui — alertou sua mãe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Não temos escolha. Não me lembro de passarmos por uma pousada no caminho. Não deve ser tão ruim. Será como acamparmos! — papai disse tentando nos animar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Eu odeio acampar — resmungou Fernanda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Vou me lembrar disso da próxima vez que você quiser ir acampar com seus amigos — riu papai. — Vamos. Quero nos ajeitar antes que escureça. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sem escolhas, tivemos que subir o pequeno morro até o topo, onde a casa estava situada. Quanto mais perto chegávamos, maior ela parecia e mais assustadora também. Havia corvos circulando o local e pousando nas beiradas da casa, olhando para nós, os visitantes, com seus olhos negros e malignos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca havia visto corvos ao vivo, mas por tudo que eu já ouvi falar sobre eles, eu já não gostava deles. Pareciam-me criaturas traiçoeiras, que apenas pousam e observam com um prazer mórbido as pessoas definharem e morrerem na sua frente para enfim se alimentarem com prazer, como se estivessem degustando de uma iguaria maravilhosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Papai deve ter percebido que eu me incomodei com as aves, porque ele pegou uma pedra no chão e atirou nelas no telhado, fazendo-as alçarem voo num grito estridente e ofendido, tal como uma Fúria poderia ter, se realmente existissem. Talvez mamãe tenha razão e eu precise parar de ler tantos livros de terror. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por intermédio de uma chave antiga dada ao papai pelo advogado, a porta da frente abriu num ruído enferrujado, agraciando-nos com escuridão e cheiro fétido de mofo e poeira. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O interior da casa era tão bonito quanto o exterior. Havia um hall de entrada enorme com piso branco e preto sujo e escorregadio do pó. Em frente à porta, havia aquelas escadarias majestosas de filmes e no teto um lustre de cristal pálido e sem brilho. Os móveis eram de um estilo vitoriano, provavelmente poderiam custar uma fortuna caso estivessem em bom estado, o que infelizmente não era o caso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minha família observava tudo com admiração, mas eu estava desconfiada e incomodada. Sabe aquela sensação de que está sendo vigiada? Era o que eu sentia, e onde eu olhava, parecia que havia uma sombra vultosa se escondendo em algum lugar. Eu tinha a sensação de que algo tentava me agarrar, mas não havia nada por perto que me tocasse. Nem um inseto sequer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tentei afastar esse sentimento de preocupação de mim, pois de acordo com a minha terapeuta, se preocupar é sofrer em dobro. Além dos ácaros e do frio que perpetrava no ambiente, não havia nada ali que pudesse me fazer mal. No intuito de me distrair da ansiedade, ultrapassei uma das várias portas do hall e entrei em uma sala de estar, tão velha e arruinada como o resto do lugar, porém havia uma lareira charmosa com alguns porta-retratos. As pessoas nas fotos pareciam pertencer a uma época antiga, com suas roupas afiveladas até o queixo e rostos austeros e inexpressivos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sempre tive a impressão que as pessoas nessas fotos antigas pareciam meio loucas. Não sei dizer se foi uma impressão causada pelos fatos históricos que aprendi ou pelos temas de livros que eu li, mas ninguém parecia feliz e normal. Agradeço a época em que nasci, mas não deixo de me perguntar se alguma daquelas pessoas poderia ser a família do papai, já que a casa pertencia ao seu primo distante ou se os gostos peculiares desse tal Bene envolviam fotos antigas. Se esse fosse o caso, entendo minha vó quando dizia que ele tinha gostos estranhos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ao longe, me assusto com uma porta batendo de repente, e então me dou conta do silêncio sepulcral que aquele lugar estava mergulhado. O familiar sentimento de inquietude começou a queimar no meu estômago novamente, porém muito mais forte e urgente. Um súbito desejo de voltar para perto da minha família se apoderou de mim e não titubeei para apressar meus passos de volta para o hall de entrada, o lugar onde os vi pela última vez. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para o meu desespero, o lugar estava vazio e a porta de entrada estava fechada, deixando o lugar mais escurecido, visto que as janelas sujas de uma das paredes estavam ofuscando a luz externa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ansiosa e com a falta de ar começando a agir, eu gritei por minha mãe, mas apenas o silêncio me respondeu. Clamei por meu pai, mas também não fui respondida por ele. O mesmo se repetiu quando chamei por minha irmã. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tentei manter a calma. Às vezes, o lugar era muito grande e eles não me ouviram, pelo menos era no que eu deveria acreditar. Precisava acreditar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apressadamente, comecei a passar pelos cômodos, mas não havia ninguém. Por um segundo, pensei que eles voltaram para o carro, mas o nosso velho sedan estava onde havíamos deixado pelo que pude ver da janela, e não havia ninguém ao redor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voltei para o hall depois de vasculhar o primeiro andar e este permanecia vazio. Limpei o suor que escorria da minha têmpora e ergui as mangas do meu casaco. O medo me fazia suar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Teimosa como minha mãe sempre me acusou, eu subi para o próximo andar, ainda obstinada a encontrar meus pais ou minha irmã. Eles não poderiam apenas ter evaporado no ar. Em algum lugar dali com certeza eles deviam estar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na minha corrida pelos corredores tenebrosos, algo do lado de fora de uma das janelas me chamou a atenção. Era um pátio com vários carros abandonados, porém assim como todos os lugares daquela casa, não havia uma viva alma por lá. A esquisitice da situação começou a ficar mais evidente para mim. Eu queria ir embora. Achar minha família e sair dali. Algo não estava bem ali. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuei percorrendo corredor por corredor, até que finalmente ouvi vozes em um dos quartos. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que diziam, mas era uma voz masculina, meu pai com certeza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acelerei o meu passo já sentindo o alívio inundar minhas veias. A porta do cômodo estava apenas encostada e a abri de supetão. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Mãe, pai, vamos embo… — minha fala morreu na garganta e minha voz se transformou em um grito de pânico que ecoou pela casa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na minha frente estavam três corpos da minha família. A bile subiu no meu estômago e eu me curvei para vomitar ali mesmo. De repente, ouvi um arrastar atrás de mim. Virei-me rapidamente e me deparou com um homem de meia idade que nunca vi antes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não tive tempo de me atentar a nada além daqueles olhos esbugalhados com um brilho de loucura impregnado na alma. Essa foi a última visão que tive antes daquele homem me acertar com uma machadinha na altura da cabeça. Foi assim que eu morri e minha jornada pós-morte começou.”</em>
</p><p>— Hm... Parece-me um bom começo de história — disse a moça relendo seu rascunho na tela do editor de texto. — Melhor que aquele rascunho anterior. Eu realmente tenho que parar de ler Allan Poe...</p><p>A moça de cabelos castanhos se afastou da mesa de escrivaninha onde o notebook estava apoiado e prendeu os fios longos em um coque com uma piranha velha, estava muito calor em sua cidade, mesmo que fosse início do verão. Aquele ano prometia ser o mais quente.</p><p>Antes dos seus olhos voltarem para sua escrita e corrigir os tempos verbais das diversas alterações que fez, eles percorreram os livros empilhados ao lado do notebook. Entre suas inspirações com os contos de Allan Poe, havia o livro da Jojo Moyes se destacando fofamente em meio aos livros escuros góticos.</p><p>A garota deu um sorriso maroto e falou com o livro, como se ele fosse uma pessoa:</p><p>— Então nós só vivemos uma vida e é nossa obrigação aproveitá-la, hein? Bem, pessoalmente, acho que você está errada. Leitores e escritores vivem milhões de vidas dentro dos livros.</p><p>Talvez, se alguém entrasse no quarto e a visse conversando com os livros, com certeza diriam que ela havia enlouquecido de vez, porém sua imaginação, que sempre fora alimentada pelos livros, era como uma entidade individual própria que vivia fora dela e se por acaso Jojo estivesse certa e isso ainda fosse considerado apenas uma vida, ela estava aproveitando-a de qualquer forma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fim</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>